


Taking Care

by captainstarspangled



Category: Antoine Griezmann - Fandom, Football - Fandom, French National Team - Fandom, Soccer - Fandom
Genre: Crying, Cute, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Men Crying, UEFA European Championship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainstarspangled/pseuds/captainstarspangled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antoine finds out that he's hurt himself during the semi finale but thankfully his team mates are there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from witchy78. I don't know if that's exactly what you've imagined so I hope it's okay. Requests are still open. I'm leaving for the airport in 10 minutes (flying to Kauai until Monday) so maybe there will be no posts during the next two days.

“Okay boys, we’d like to leave soon, hurry up.” Didier said before leaving the dressing room. Antoine yawned. He had given everything out there. Literally. If he were able to lie down now, he would fall asleep.   
“Grizi you tired?” Laurent put an arm around his shoulder when the boy nodded. “Well why wouldn’t you, you ran like a rocket out there,” the man said laughing and then moved to put his training suit on.   
Antoine himself put on grey sweatpants and a blue sweatshirt along with some sneakers. He went straight out to the VIP parking, since they didn’t have to take care of their own stuff because there were people to do that for them.   
He sat down in the back of the bus and leaned his head against the window. He merely noticed the bus starting to fill up and Hugo sitting down two seats next to him. They never sat directly next to each other so everyone had two seats and would be able to sleep.   
Antoine fell asleep before they hit the road, despite of how pumped he was about the win against Germany.   
He stirred awake three hours later because he was shivering. "Come on guys, you can't be serious. Does really no one have a blanket?" When Antoine heard Olivier's voice say that, he immediately closed his eyes again. Maybe the blanket was for him. They took good care of him after all.   
His assumption was proven right when a minute later, a seatbelt was buckled around him and a blanket was carefully placed over his whole body. He could smell Olivier's typical cologne during the action and hid a smile into the blanket.   
The next time he woke up, it was to a shaking on his shoulder. "Come on kiddo, bathroom break," Hugo explained. So Antoine got up while Hugo was waiting for him but when he stepped on the ground with his left foot, he let out a squeaked sound and quickly sat down again.   
"What happened?" Hugo laughed but Antoine didn't look that amused. His ankle hurt a lot.   
"My ankle hurts,” he stated.  
"Okay, hop out of the bus and I'll help you afterwards."  
Antoine did just that and tried to put some pressure on his ankle now and then but it never stopped hurting. And it hurt badly.   
When he got out of the bus, Hugo was by his side immediately. "Okay, just put your arm around my shoulder and don't step on your ankle." Antoine nodded in response. He was already thinking about the consequences of this. Would he be able to play in the finale? Now that he'd realized the pain, it was hurting without even using his foot. That wasn't not good. He didn't notice how his face scrunched up when they entered the restroom behind the little petrol station of that stop. They both did their business and went back to the bus.   
As much as Antoine tried to fall asleep again, he couldn't. The slowly worsening pain in his ankle wouldn't let him rest; neither mentally nor physically. And he was starting to figure out what the pain was. He knew it, he had sprained his ankle before. And he also knew how long that took to heal. And that it was longer than the time remaining before the big final. And it made him want to cry. He wouldn't though. He was not the first one this would happen to.   
"You okay hero?" Olivier asked and sat down next to him. "You look like you've bit into a lemon."   
Antoine shook his head.   
"What is it?" Olivier asked and placed a hand on the boy's thigh.   
"My ankle," Antoine said in a strong voice. "I think I sprained it."  
Olivier's eyes grew big. "Okay, wait a second." He got up ad dashed to the front of the bus. The man knew that this should be taken care of now if Antoine wanted to play on Sunday.  
A few minutes later, they were at another rest stop and Antoine was sitting on the seat sideways while the medical team was taking care of his ankle. They moved it to find out what really was wrong. It didn’t hurt a whole lot, but it hurt enough to make the youngster tear up. Maybe it was because he knew that it might be difficult to play on Sunday or because he was tired, but he couldn’t keep the tears from leaving his eyes. Laurent, who was sitting behind him, noticed that and was shocked. Antoine didn’t just cry because of an injury. He laid a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Is it that bad?” He asked carefully. He didn’t want to embarrass Antoine in any way.   
At that, the doctor looked up immediately and Antoine hid his face away. “I’m sorry sir, it’s just a few more moves and I’ll have it figured out. The boy nodded in response and felt a second hand on his other shoulder. He looked up to see who it was. Paul.  
“It’s okay,” he said and gave the boy a reassuring look.   
“It’s not that. I just want to be able to play on Sunday,” Antoine sniffled.   
“Oh you will be boy. This takes about two days to heal, it’s nothing too serious.” Antoine smiled at the doctor’s response. “Just make sure you cool it whenever it hurts and don’t walk around too much.”   
And so Antoine ended up being treated like a king the next two days. His team would run whenever he told them that something hurt and help him walk. There would always be at least someone to stay with him in his house. “And the tears about not being able to play were long forgotten when they warmed up for the match against Portugal the next Sunday.


End file.
